


Valentine's Day for single people  (YiZhan version)🔞

by draqlasdaughter



Category: Bjyx, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Boy Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Romance, Top Wang Yi Bo / Bottom Xiao Zhan, Valentines, Yizhan - Freeform, bjyx - Freeform, yaoi smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draqlasdaughter/pseuds/draqlasdaughter
Summary: Summary: The 28 years young CEO Wang Yibo hates Valentine's Day! What about single people, like himself? They deserve to have their special day, too! That's why he will pay for a trip for his best workers, exclusively single people from his Company, on February the 15th. Xiao Gem , employee of the Company and single indeed(divorced), will give his trip ticket to his soon to be 22 years old son, Zhan, as a birthday present.Warning: The MRated stuff will come starting with chapter 06!
Relationships: Wang Yibo / Xiao Zhan
Comments: 29
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a seven chapters story that I will update starting with February 01, as to finish it on February 14.
> 
> If you are underage or something, you can still read untill you'll see this sign:  
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Warning!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MRated stuff next!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

See you on February 01!


	2. 01 An outraged citizen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Yes, I said I will start posting on February 01, but I decided to do it sooner, because some of the seven chapters got too long, so I will make the story into 8 chapters.
> 
> Therefore, enjoy reading this first chapter, sooner than it was planned!

~February 14~

Wang Yibo hates so much this day and everything related!  
As a 28 years young CEO of a small, but successful business, he understands the Valentine's Day celebration, but hates it nevertheless.  
He has nothing against the sweets and jewelry companies, or the florists, to make huge profits by taking advantage of idiots in love, but he will never be one of them! Nor a cash profiteering, nor an idiot!

  
Not that he can't or doesn't want to have a taste from what they call it as love, but he doesn't believe in all the bullshit associated with the word "love", like everlasting, destiny, forever, love at first sight, stomach butterflies, so on!  
Simply disgusting!  
He is not that much of a naive to be caught in this huge conspiracy of all the sharks from sweets, jewelry and flowers industry, stripping idiots off from their money!

Yes, he must admit that he was holding in his arms a huge bouquet of red roses, and he was shopping now in a sweets shop, buying chocolate with hearts and cupids printed on the wrapping paper. But not for the reason some people might assume!

The reason is that Wei Wuxian, his best friend, gave him a desperate call to ask for his help.   
Wei Wuxian was convened by his father in a very urgent issue for "Wei.Co", his father's Company.  
Yibo knows very well why his friend's dad is doing that, he's already been there: Xian Xian's father is trying hard to obstruct his son from meeting his boyfriend on Valentine's Day, because he just can't accept that his heir is gay.  
Yibo's father is in the same denial, but at least he managed to detach himself from his father's Company, and to create his own small business in the IT field.  
Therefore he will welcome Lan Wangji at the airport, will apologize on behalf of his boyfriend and will give him a car ride to Xian Xian's secret apartment.

The young CEO was just exiting the sweets shop, when something caught his full attention.  
Not something, but someone...has caught his full attention.  
He pretended to be busy with his phone, while creeping over a young boy , that must be a college student or maybe even younger, a high schooler.  
Yibo has never seen such an outstanding pair of eyes, sparkling like stars even if hidden behind a veil of sadness and some geeky eyeglasses.  
He was wearing some adorable beret on his head and a playfully printed sweater..,.yes he must be a highschooler.  
And Jesus, just how long were the boy's legs?

Yibo was just about to slap himself , what a hell, was he drooling over young kids like pedophiles?  
He already walked away a few steps, when something shocking rooted him in his spot. 

A young good looking man, whom he didn't even notice before, was talking to the sad, beautiful kid.  
"No, Zhan Zhan, it's not because of that, my father has nothing to do with me breaking up with you!  
It's just that I don't love you anymore...or maybe I have never did...  
Simple as that!  
Don't touch me, you make me sick already!", the man snapped, rudely slapping the kid's hand that was intending to touch his cheek.

Wang Yibo groaned internally:  
 _"What an aSshole!  
Didn't this dude find a better day to break up with his boyfriend?  
This poor kid, to be deserted and aggressed physically on Valentine's Day...He will hate this day from now on, for sure, same like I do, maybe even more."_

"Now, don't start to cry on me, you do know how much I hate your puffy eyes when you cry!", the jerk shouted, pushing his former lover so hard that his back crushed onto Yibo's chest.

"No, I'm not crying...", the boy tried to speak, but his voice broke like a thin piece of glass, while bending to collect his beret that fell down from his head. 

Yibo dropped the roses and the sweets bag onto the ground and bent to lift up the trembling form. He pulled the boy into his tight embrace, kissing his red ear while speaking to the aSshole:  
"Actually Zhan Zhan's tears are tears of happiness and relief.  
Thank you, man, for sparing him from breaking up with you.   
I can tell you that he was in so much distress and so much worried about how you're gonna take it.  
I mean, he was overly worried about how it will affect you, the news. The news that he accepted my love confession and also...that he feels the same for me.  
Allow me to apologize on behalf of both of us, we didn't plan to cheat on you, it just happened to fall in love with each other.  
C'mon Zhan Zhan, let's go to celebrate Valentine's Day in peace, now that you know he is alright with you leaving him!"

"Whaaat?!  
He didn't leave me, I left him!  
And his name is Xiao Zhan, only me is allowed to call him Zhan Zhan!  
And...and who the hell might be you?", the guy screamed, grabbing violently the kid's arm and trying to pull him away from Yibo's embrace.

But Yibo pushed his fake boyfriend behind his back and reached out the other hand to the angry man:  
"You're right, excuse my bad manners and allow me to introduce myself.  
I am Wang Yibo, Zhan Zhan's boyfriend as you have already found out.  
Nice to meet you, better saying glad to finally meet you, I was really curious, to be honest!"

"So, you were sucking this dude's d!ck on behind my back, huh?  
Xiao Zhan, I never would have thought you could be such a disgusting slut!   
Hey dude, Zhan Zhan is a great talent at sucking d!cks, so I hope you paid him big, ha, ha, ha!", the jerk burst into a hysterical, but fake laughter.

But he swallowed his laughter soon, along with a tooth or maybe two, when a strong punch landed onto his jaw, from behind of Yibo.

"Don't you dare to call me disgusting and slut!  
But yeah, you're right somehow, I must admit that! I am talented! It took me a huge talent to suck that 3 inches d!ck of yours!   
I'll regret for my whole life the time I've wasted on loving you, you bastard!", the boy shouted, plopped now in front of the shithead and spitting his words right onto his face.

Yibo's reaction was fast when the angry aSshole raised his fist, intending to punch back his former boyfriend.  
He pulled the boy aside, grabbing him by his shoulders, and pecked his flamed cheek, whispering against his skin, loud enough to be heard by the other, too:  
"Don't get upset, Zhan Zhan, doesn't worth it, let him be!  
Let's go and enjoy our Valentine's Day, I love you!"

Wang Yibo picked up the sweets bag and the roses from the ground and wrapped his free arm around the enraged boy's shoulder.   
Then he led him toward his car, not before hissing to the man who was still massaging his painful jaw:   
"Now, get lost, Small D!ck Man, and never bother my Zhan Zhan again!" 

-000-

  
  


"Wow! I don't even know what to say, besides that I thank you very much for what you have just done...But why did you help me?  
I don't think we know each other, I'd have remembered you for sure.   
So, who are you, are you an actor?   
And...who hired you and...and why?", Zhan spoke in a strangled voice, still in a shock state from what had just happened, while stepping out from the stranger's grip.

"Maybe it helped a bit the acting classes I took in my junior high, but I'm definitely not an actor. And nobody hired me, I am...but it doesn't matter who I am. I am just an outraged citizen.  
Outraged with your inconsiderate boyfriend's behavior.  
What an aSshole to break up with you on Valentine's Day and get violent on you, on top of that!   
You'll see later that it was for your best that he ended the relationship.  
Look, I'd like for us to have a coffee together and chat more, but I need to be somewhere.  
Still, I could give you a ride before. I have more than a half an hour to reach the airport.  
So where do you want to go?  
Or maybe you would want to accompany me?", Yibo asked, opening his car door to place the flowers and the sweets on the back seat.

"No problem, no need to give me a ride, I live nearby. I've bothered you enough!  
Thank you once again!  
And I'm sorry for...  
Go now, your beloved must be waiting for you to give her those gorgeous roses!  
Thank you outraged citizen, for sweetening my ruined Valentine's Day!  
By the way, take this homemade chocolate, I made it by myself for...I don't want it.  
You can give it to your sweetheart, eat it or throw it, whatever.", the boy smiled, taking out from his coat pocket a small box wrapped beautifully in a pink wrapping paper printed with golden cupids and red hearts.

"The roses are not for my...I have not any sweetheart...", but Yibo didn't get to finish the sentence that the boy took him by surprise by climbing unexpectedly a cab that he waved for.

"Hey, Xiao Zhan, how can I meet you again?", Yibo shouted, but in vain, the boy had already closed the car door and he didn't hear him anymore.

_"What a...?!!!!!!!!!!  
He said he doesn't need a ride, he said he lives nearby!"_


	3. 02 Trip seatmates

~February 15~

Wang Yibo was tired as hell, he slept last night for less than an hour, his mind and all of his senses being overtaken by a certain stranger's eyes, lips, skin, body, everything about...a stranger.  
A stranger whom he might never ever see again.

After climbing the bus, as soon as he made use of his seat, he instantly fell into a deep slumber.  
Anyways he had nothing else to do, seemed like his seatmate didn't arrive yet, to eventually chat with him or her.  
Not even half of the passengers had arrived yet, there was to wait more than a half an hour for the departure time.

He was so deep asleep that he wasn't even aware that the journey had already started for quite awhile.  
He forgot to bring the neck pillow, therefore his head was lolling like maneuvered by a puppeteer, giving him neck aches.

  
Yibo groaned in pain when his head bumped hard onto the window glass at a sudden jolt of the bus.  
But he went back to sleep right away, sighing in satisfaction, while cuddling his face onto the warm, soft pillow...A good smelling pillow...Reminding him of the stranger's skin scent when he pecked his cheek...

A pillow?

He was not in a bed, but in a bus!

Yibo raised his head and snapped his eyes wide open at the sight he was welcomed with.  
Sight that made him believe that he was still sleeping and dreaming.

Yeah, he was definitely dreaming!

Zhan Zhan, Xiao Zhan, the stranger, was smiling at him with his luscious lips and was looking at him with those sparkling, bowed eyes that he has been obsessed with, the whole night, until late in the dawn.

Yibo got startled like hell when the character from his dream placed a soft, warm palm onto his neck and started to speak:  
"Did I wake you up?  
Sorry, I only tried to make your sleep more comfortable, you hit your head pretty bad.  
Come, you can rest your head onto my shoulder or neck crook and you can go back to sleep."

"But, but, you, you...are...", Yibo stammered, resisting his seatmate's hand that was pushing his face onto his exposed neck crook.

The boy giggled with a crystal bell-like voice:  
"I know, isn't this amazing?  
Is this just a weird coincidence, or a sort of game of fate?  
My savior knight to be an employee of 'Wang18.Co', same like..?"

"But how come?   
Why have I never seen you before in my comp...working place?", Yibo asked, fully awake by now, but nevertheless kept rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

"That's what I was trying to tell you, that you are an employee of this Company, same like my father.   
You might know him, Xiao Gem, from the accounting department.  
I am here because of my dad. He received this trip ticket from the Company's CEO because he is divorced, so he is single.   
But yesterday, on Valentine's Day, a miracle had happened: he got back together with my mother, after three years of separation. They even informed me last evening that they plan to marry again, soon.  
That's why he didn't want to take advantage of this trip with a lie, by lying that he is single.  
Anyways, since dad is a man of numbers and a money efficiency freak, he thought that it would be a waste of the CEO's money if he would just throw away the ticket.  
Therefore he kind of forced me to come in his place, especially when he learned that Yu Bin broke up with me."

"This makes me really happy!", Yibo shouted, confusing the other with his overly enthusiastic response, then he continued: "I mean, I'm happy, errmm, to hear that Mister Xiao is getting back with his wife.   
I like him very much, he is such a nice and warm man, always caring about people around him.  
But despite his sunny personality, I could tell that he was bothered with a hidden pain.  
Now I understand, and I'm very happy for him."

"What about you, what's your job?  
Let me guess, I don't really see you working with numbers. You seem to me more like the romantic, sensitive kind, hmm...maybe in the design field, anyway something related with creativity?  
I study design, too. ", the boy smiled, giving Yibo spasms to his stomach with his dazzling bunny toothy smile.

"Wait, you said that you study design...where? High school, college?  
Are you even full age, how old are you anyway?", Yibo grabbed the opportunity to find more about the kid.

"Ha, ha, ha, college of course! I'm 22 years old. Actually, dad gave me this trip ticket, besides the other reasons that I've already told about, as a birthday present."

"Don't tell me that your birthday is on February 14, and the aSshole not only that he broke up with you on Valentine's day, but on your birthday too!", Yibo frowned.

"No, not on 14, but on February 18 I will make 22.  
Weird, isn't it? The 18 from the Company's name is my birthday date, hihihi.  
I get it that Wang is probably the name of the Company's owner, but I wonder what's the meaning of the 18?  
Do you have any idea?", the boy giggled.

Yibo hurried to change the topic:  
"Yeah, you asked me about my job, you guessed it right, something close to the creativity field.. But you guessed only the job part, because I'm not at all romantic, maybe sensitive sometimes, but definitely not romantic. My hatred towards Valentine's Day stands as proof!"

"You hate Valentine's Day?  
It's one of my favorite times of the year, at least it was until this year. I loved it even more than my birthday date...But from now on, Valentine's day will be no more my favorite day, but rather the ugly day I was dumped..."

"Or the beautiful day when you met your knight!  
Just kidding, ha, ha, ha!  
But seriously, for me Valentine's Day will no longer be the ugly day it used to be, every year I will always remember the beautiful YOU on February 14!", Yibo beamed.

Zhan squirmed in his seat, tugging at his reddish ear, a cute habit he has whenever he is getting emotional.  
He tapped his rosy cheeks, trying to hide the wide smile proving that he was overly enjoying the compliment.  
_Because it was a compliment, wasn't it?_

  
"Anyway, I still can't believe it, oh my god, I was so shocked when learning who's my seatmate!  
I'm glad for having this chance to apologize to you for my behavior.  
I mean, after all what you have done for me, I ran away like that.   
But please understand that I was too emotionally disturbed to think straight.  
Besides, last thing I'd have wanted to happen was to ruin your Valentine's, too, and cause you to be late for your date!  
So, please accept my apologies.  
But, wait! Why are you here, on this trip for single people?  
Don't tell me! She broke up with you because you were late!  
Did you lose your sweetheart because of me?!  
I can talk to her and explain what happened, if you want!  
I'm sure she will fall back in love with you when learning what a great superhero and knight in shining armor, her lover is!  
C'mon, don't wait any longer, just call her, then give me the phone to talk to her!  
God dammit, Yu Bin was right when telling me that I'm worthless, good only at ruining people's lives!"

Yibo grabbed the overly agitated boy's shoulders, turned him as to come face to face and shook him slightly:  
"Zhan Zhan (I hope you don't mind calling you like that), breath!   
Take a deep breath, calm down and listen to what I'm telling you!  
First of all, you are not worth only ruining people's lives, don't ever let yourself be bothered with whatever that jerk said or did to you. You are precious and worth to be given only love and appreciation! And he is the one who doesn't deserve you! Just forget that he was once part of your life and everything will be okay, forget him, the hell with Yu Bin, or what's his name!  
A new happy life started for you, from the very moment he exited your life!  
Secondly, I joined this trip because I am indeed single, and I am not lying.  
When you were jumping in that cab, I was just telling you that the flowers and the sweets were not for my 'sweetheart', ha, ha, ha, I have never had anyone to call that way.   
As I've told you I'm not romantic at all, I'm rather the type 'see you, like you, tell you the truth about what I want from you, fu*k you (a romantic fu*k if that is what you want from me, or other way around), friends drinking coffee together from time to time, friends with no hard feelings, both going back to our before meeting lives, nothing complicated, no hurt, no pain, period!'  
Anyways the flowers were for my best friend's sweetheart, not for mine as you have assumed. Wei WuXian, my best friend, was busy and asked me to welcome his boyfriend at the airport, with valentine chocolate and flowers on behalf of him.  
His boyfriend's flight was the reason I didn't have time to...", Yibo smiled, stroking unconsciously a thumb onto the back of Zhan's soft palm. 

He gasped loudly when his speech was interrupted by a finger pressed onto his lips:  
"Wait, wait!   
His boyfriend?   
HIS?  
BOYFRIEND?  
So that's why you didn't find as offensive two guys to date, like many others do, that's why you helped me, because your best friend is, you know..."

"Gay?  
Yes, my best friend is gay, but not this was the reason I've helped.  
As I've already told you, I was outraged with that aSshole's behavior!  
My god, Zhan Zhan, how could such a delicate, beautiful flower like you are, such a cheerful, lively sunshine like you are, how could you be in love with such a jerk?  
I admit that he is a handsome jerk, but still a jerk!", Yibo said, reaching out a hand for caressing Zhan's crimson red cheek.

Both of their hearts were like taken over by two metal rock drummers competing who would be louder, when their hearts beats got covered by a buzzing...

Yibo withdrew slowly his hand, speaking in weak voice, strangled by emotions he had never experienced so strongly, before:  
"It's your phone, I think."

Zhan took a short glance at the caller's ID and shoved the phone back in the pocket without answering, but it kept buzzing over and over again.

"I think you should answer and tell him...Wait, I have a better idea, it should be me to speak to him!  
Answer and tell him that your boyfriend wants to have a word with him." 

A/n: Sorry Yu Bin, I apologize to you, I'm sure that you are not an aSshole with your loved one!  
Also, I apologize for calling you "Small D!ck Man", I'm sure that you are well gifted by God.  
It's just that I needed a name for my story's character, and you seemed to be suitable, especially as a rival for Wang Yibo. 


	4. 03 What a jerk...

Zhan took a short glance at the caller's ID and shoved the phone back in the pocket without answering, but it kept buzzing over and over again.

"I think you should answer and tell him...Wait, I have a better idea, it should be me to speak to him!  
Answer and tell him that your boyfriend wants to have a word with him." 

The phone stopped buzzing at some point.

"My boyfriend...about whom I know nothing about. I'm not even sure if I caught your name correctly when you introduced yourself to Bin Bin.  
Now that I think about it, we've never introduced ourselves to each other.", Zhan smiled, reaching out a hand.

Yibo took his hand, not in an usual hand shake, but with both of his hands, sandwiching the bunny doll-like hand between his much bigger palms:  
"You're very right, and I apologize for that.  
So, let's start over: I am Wang Yibo, friends call me in all kinds of ways, from CoolGuy, Eighteen, Little Ice Prince to WangDuck, WangTianTian, BoBo and many more. You can call me however you want.  
I don't have much to say about me, besides that I am 28, I live only by myself in a small condo from Haidian District. And I love what I do for my living, I love my job.  
What about you?  
I already know your name, Xiao Zhan, and that your ex calls you Zhan Zhan, but how can I call you? He seemed pretty possessive about this nickname.   
And I also know now that surprisingly you are not underage.  
Surprisingly, because you certainly look like one."

Zhan withdrew slowly his hand from the pleasant pressing, clearing his voice, tapping his cheeks and tugging at his ear in that cute gesture, Yibo had already noticed before and gave him big problems in controlling himself:  
"You can call me Zhan, Zhan Zhan, or however you want, it's not like he was the first calling me like that, I was called Zhan Zhan since I was a kid.  
I like Little Ice Prince, Wang Tian Tian, too, but I will call you BoBo, if it's alright with you...I should call you GeGe or BoGe actually. After all I'm your DiDi , even though not an underage one, haha.   
I live with my father in a rented apartment, not in Haidian though, but in Chaoyang District , we moved there to be close to my uni. I will graduate this year from the Academy of fine arts.  
My father is paid pretty well, but your salary must be really high to afford a condo in Haidian, I'm going to tell pa' to ask for a salary raise, ha, ha!"

"I'm sure your father will get the raise, he works hard and he deserves it, but my condo is not bought from my salary. It was a gift from my parents at the time we were still on good terms."

"Oh, sorry to hear that you're no more on good terms with your parents, I know the feeling."

"But why? You said you live with your father."

"Yes, I was talking about my mom, she kicked both of us out from our house and from her life.  
Yu Bin said that this was another proof that I'm great at ruining people's lives...maybe he's right!  
My mother divorced from dad because he supported me when I came out to them."

Yibo cupped the saddened boy's cheeks in his palms, and used his thumbs to wipe away his tears:  
"No, Zhan Zhan, don't do this to yourself. I don't know your mother personally, to be able to tell you why she did divorce, but one thing I'm sure. It was not because of you, you did nothing wrong!  
Besides that, take the bright side, she came back to your father, meaning that she is now accepting the reality and accepting you.  
You have no idea how lucky you are, compared to so many sons and daughters."

Yibo gasped in surprise and his heart leaped out from his chest when Zhan Zhan, pressed his soft lips onto his cheek in a short, quick peck, very close to the corner of his mouth.  
A peck which felt hundred times more enticing and arousing than the best french kiss he has ever had:  
"Thank you BoBo, thank you.  
I don't know why, but even though we have just met and actually we don't know each other, I feel that you are much closer to my heart than people whom I know of years ago.  
If you agree, I'd like you to be my friend."

Yibo was just about to answer, but both of their bodies were jerked forward, when the bus driver brake abruptly and a chorus of deafening horns was unleashed all at once.

"What the...?", but they didn't get to bring the profanities to an end, as Zhan's phone announced to him that he was receiving a message.

After reading the message Xiao Zhan stood up hastily and hurried to the front of the bus, pushing aside the passengers crowding near the driver to see what was happening.

"What, what is it, Zhan Zhan?", Yibo tried to comprehend.

When the boy didn't answer him, but just started shouting to the driver to open the door, Yibo took the phone from Zhan's seat where he dropped it, and read quickly the message:  
"Zhan Zhan, you didn't answer any of my calls!   
If you would have answered, you would have known by now that you managed to ruin one more life!   
My life!  
You are the best from the best at doing this!  
You got me so hard on my nerves that you brought me to the point of breaking up with you.  
And now...  
And now...  
I can't live anymore without you!  
I understood that I have no more chances with you, now that you already have another boyfriend, you love somebody else.  
Therefore I will let myself be killed by the bus you are in.  
Goodbye and remember Yu Bin, the man who died because of you!"

Their seats were located at about the middle of the bus, exactly across the second door, so Yibo was able to climb down the bus as soon as the driver opened the doors.  
He ran to the front, and knocked aside the few onlookers who were already crowding around of...Around whom? Yibo couldn't see yet!

A red, large size automobile was pulled over perpendicularly to the bus, blocking the oncoming traffic, and a man was lying on the ground in front of the bus.

When he managed to get closer, Yibo recognized the man.

Zhan was sitting on the ground with that Yu Bin guy's head in his lap, and was shouting towards the crowd:  
"Please, call an ambulance, someone, please!  
Dammit, I lost my phone!  
Bin Bin, please don't, it's only my own fault!  
Speak! Tell me where are you hurt?  
Bin Bin, tell me!  
What happened?  
People, someone, call the ambulance and the police!"

The bus driver showed up, speaking agitated to the crowd:  
"He's not hurt! At least not by my bus.  
I noticed that red car following me from some time already, when suddenly the car speeded out, intending to overtake me as I assumed. But then the car swerved abruptly and blocked the oncoming traffic. I don't know if by accident or deliberately.  
Anyway I got scared and stepped on the brake.  
Right after my bus stopped, the driver of the red car came out from the car on running, and sprawled flat in front of the bus.  
I understand nothing!"

"Yes, our bus driver is telling the truth, my seat is behind the driver and I saw everything!  
I will call the police now, if nobody has done it yet!", an onlooker said.

Everyone got shocked, including Yibo, when the supposedly injured victim stood up agilely, then knelt before the boy sitting on the ground:  
"No, no need for the police, nor for an ambulance!  
I apologize to everyone for the trouble I've created, but I had a good reason!  
I just needed to take out someone from that bus. Valentine's day for single people trip is not for my Zhan Zhan, he still has me!  
People, forgive me, but love makes us do crazy things!  
I love you Zhan Zhan...Be my Valentine!"

The crowd's reaction was various. Some were applauding, some were cursing, especially the bus driver, some were asking who that Zhan Zhan boy would be, not seeming familiar to them from their working place, and some were urging the driver to leave for not getting late from the planned trip schedule.

Yibo was restraining himself very hard from punching the aSshole's smugly face, especially at the sight of Zhan's whole form shaking with rage.  
But he didn't want to make a scene in front of his employees, so he whispered discreetly to the bus driver:  
"I will take care of this!  
Wait until I will pick up my and my friend's bags, then you can leave and continue the journey.  
And do not worry about us, we will be alright."

-000-

The bus was already gone, and the cars coming from the opposite direction were passing by Yu Bin's car honking angrily, when Yibo walked closer, holding both backpacks, one on his shoulder and one in his hand.  
He wrapped an arm around Zhan's waist, pulling him aside the road and addressing to the other man:  
"You two shouldn't stand here in the middle of the road, it's enough that you blocked the traffic with your car!"

"What an actually fu*k?!  
You are like an annoying fu*king ghost, always appearing out of the blue!  
From where did you come?", Yu Bin yelled, slapping himself on the forehead.

Yibo said nothing, as he decided to step aside for now, and let Xiao Zhan handle whatever situation was still between them, as long as Zhan Zhan was not in any danger.  
But he was watching them like a hawk, squeezing his fists, ready to land them onto the dude's repugnant face.

"Yu Bin, how did you find me, and why?", Zhan gritted his teeth.

"Your father told me that you joined this Valentine's trip for single people, whatever bullshit is that.  
I admit that he didn't want to tell me at first, but I managed to convince him when I told him that he is about to lose his job."

"Whaat?  
What a hell are you talking about, Bin Bin?!", Zhan shouted.

"Yeah, did I miss telling you that I have a cousin whose best friend is the CEO of your dad's company?  
If I missed, no problem, I'm telling you now. Same I did with your father, who understood very fast that I could ask his CEO to fire him, if he wouldn't tell me where to find you.  
Zhan Zhan you were a big disappointment to me last night, I've expected from you to come begging me to take you back.  
Luckily your father is an intelligent guy, way more smarter than his son, especially when his son is letting a man like me slip away, ha, ha, ha! ", Yu Bin burst into a creepy laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

My mother was hospitalized, probably a minor cerebral stroke, she can't move her right side. Anyways, going on hiatus, don't know yet for how long. Sorry for the inconvenience, and thank you in advance for your wishes of well!


	6. 04 I like your friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how to thank all of you, nice people, from all platforms I use. I'm very touched and thankful  
> I'm also thankful that my mom is conscious and lucid, can talk, can eat, and hopefully, after lots of physical therapy she will be able to use again her leg and hand  
> For now I can do nothing much, except praying and hoping, at least for the 14 days she will remain hospitalized. I will make use by the YiZhan wonderland as an escape distraction , therefore I will be around sometimes.  
> Thank you once again, stay healthy everyone! 🥰

"Yeah, did I miss telling you that I have a cousin whose best friend is the CEO of your dad's company?  
If I missed, no problem, I'm telling you now. Same I did with your father, who understood very fast that I could ask his CEO to fire him, if he wouldn't tell me where to find you.  
Zhan Zhan you were a big disappointment to me last night, I've expected from you to come begging me to take you back.  
Luckily your father is an intelligent guy, way more smarter than his son, especially when his son is letting a man like me slip away, ha, ha, ha! ", Yu Bin burst into a creepy laughter.

Wang Yibo has had enough, therefore he decided to step in.

He grabbed Zhan's trembling, cold hand and with his free hand, poked the aSshole's chest, spelling his words between gritted teeth:  
"Do it now, I dare you!  
I give you the chance to do it right away!"

"What the fu*k do you want, ghost?  
Stay away, this is between us, me and my Zhan Zhan!  
Do you think that if he sucked your d!ck once, you are entitled to tell me what to do?  
You have no idea who I am and what I am capable for!", the creep shouted cockily, slapping Yibo's hand away, and trying to pull Zhan's hand from his grip.

But Zhan tightened their interlaced fingers and pushed his former boyfriend with the other hand:  
"Yu Bin, don't make yourself more ludicrous than you already are.  
Please, just get in your car and drive away, don't make me feel even worse about myself than I already am for being once in love with you!  
Please, don't say anything more and just leave!"

"Yes, I agree with Zhan Zhan (not YOUR Zhan Zhan anymore, though), you should go, but not before giving you the last chance to ask the CEO of 'Wang18.Co' to get Mister Xiao fired!  
Go ahead, jerk, tell me, and show me who you are and what you are capable for!", Yibo spoke, in a calm tone, squeezing Zhan's hand, who was looking at him, not less puzzled than Yu Bin was.

"What nonsense are you talking about, ghost?   
Come, Zhan Zhan, let's go, I blocked the traffic for enough time, I don't want to wait for the police to pick up my car!", the dude spoke, trying again to pull Zhan's hand from Yibo's hold.

But Wang Yibo hid their linked hands at his back and with the other hand fixed the bags on his shoulder, before starting to walk away while speaking to the man who was tailing them:   
"You're right, you shouldn't wait for the police, and just get lost!   
Me and Zhan Zhan, we are in a kind of hurry and don't have time for witnessing testimonies.  
Oh, one more thing before you go, I don't know who your cousin might be, but a thing I know for sure. Even if your cousin is my best friend, something that I doubt, he could never convince me to fire mr Xiao.   
Actually I am determined to promote him and give him a salary raise.  
Because I appreciate him very much, as he is one of my best employees.  
By the way, besides that I am Zhan Zhan's boyfriend, maybe you'd need to know that I am Wang Yibo, CEO of 'Wang18.Co' .  
Goodbye, drive safely and have a nice day, sir!"

Yu Bin said nothing more.  
After one more moment of shock, he just walked stiffly to his car, trying hard to not get crushed under the weight of his assassinated dignity, and departed in a whirlwind.

"Wow, you're really a great actor!  
And a great liar, I suppose, ha, ha, what an original idea has crossed your mind, ha, ha, ha!  
Thank you again, for sparing me to deal again with that bastard.  
Who is he, did he hide his true self until now or he was always like this and I was so blind and deaf that I couldn't notice?  
God, how on earth did I ever like that man?", Zhan mumbled, not letting go at Yibo's hand, meanwhile.

"I am a bad liar, actually.  
And I didn't lie when saying that I am the CEO of 'Wang18.Co' .  
But by the way about good ideas, I have right now a great idea.  
We shouldn't allow him to ruin our trip.  
Therefore I will call my best friend, my real best friend, not Yu Bin's cousin though, to ask for his help.   
Oh, look here your phone, you didn't lose it, just drop it on your seat when you left the bus and I took it.", Yibo smiled, taking out both of their phones from his coat's pocket.

Xiao Zhan untangled their hands and took the phone, worrying Yibo with his upset tone of voice:  
"Wait, wait!  
You lie even when saying that you are a bad liar, actually you are a very good liar!  
Why didn't you tell me that you are my dad's boss and you've let me talk about the CEO and about dad's job?"

"Because you didn't ask!  
Why are you so upset, why does it even matter that I am the CEO?  
It's not like you badmouthed the CEO or revealed to me who knows what secrets related to your dad's work.  
Zhan Zhan, please forgive me if I did wrong, I don't want you to be angry with me, I really want us to be friends.  
I really like you, maybe even more than..."

"You're right, let's not ruin the rest of this day!  
I like you, too, very much actually.  
It's just that I'm still distressed, I'm sorry for overreacting.  
I should have figured it out when you've mentioned your nicknames...Eighteen...Wang18.Co...Wang...Yi and Bo 18... of course!  
But, what about that idea of yours, what do you have in mind?  
We are in the middle of nowhere here, with no car, no city nearby."

"Wait and see, I hope you will like it.", Yibo replied with a deep sigh of relief and a wide smile spread onto his entire face.

"Hello? Hi, Xian Xian, sorry for waking you up, it's almost lunch, I didn't think that you are still sleeping.  
How come your father gave you a day off, today?  
Ha, ha, ha, wrong move from him, letting you rest after spending Valentine's night with your boyfriend! Ha, ha, ha, nothing and nobody can fight against love, not even your clever dad's evil plans.  
But sometimes love needs help, therefore I need your help, now.   
Xian Xian, I need you to be my Cupid!  
No, no, I will tell you everything later, right now we have no time!  
Yes, WE!  
Wei WuXian, shut up for a few seconds and just listen to me!  
I need a car, a tent and that professional sleeping bag that you bought and you bragged with, for a whole week.  
Now move your aSs and hurry! I will give you the details on your way, where to come.  
Xian Xian, no kidding, hurry, we are in the middle of nowhere, and it's kind of freezing here!  
Who is 'we'?  
We, meaning me and...ermm, Zhan, not your Zhan Zhan though!  
You will meet him when you arrive, bye now!"

"A tent, a sleeping bag?  
Are you kidding me?!", Xiao Zhan raised his voice.

"Don't worry Zhan Zhan, it's a sleeping bag for two people, we will fit inside both of us.  
I hope you have nothing against sleeping next to your friend.  
Because, we are friends, aren't we?  
Or if you want, I can sleep in the car."

"It's not that, just how did you think about camping now in the early February?  
Let me remind you, in case you forgot, that it's still winter!  
Look, I'm freezing, and it's not even night yet, and we are not even in a wood, or wherever you want us to camp!", Zhan spoke, raising even higher his voice, while bracing himself to make his point better.

"Oh, if that is what it's worrying you, then stop worrying.  
Wei WuXian bought that awesome sleeping bag from the same site from where he bought the tent, too.  
It's a tent equipped with a small wood stove. Small, but enough for warming the tent the same way as a luxurious fireplace."

  
"Now, come here, I will keep you warm like that stove, until Xian Xian will arrive!", Yibo smiled, opening his coat widely and engulfing the other's slightly trembling body in his warm embrace.

"Oh, you are warm indeed, how come you're not feeling cold, your coat is not thicker than mine?", Zhan whispered , burying his whole face onto his new friend's warm chest, and shoving his hands in Yibo's jeans back pockets.

Yibo inhaled sharply and tried to calm down his heart beats, not missing to notice how perfect was fitting Zhan in his embrace, even if he was slightly shorter.

"Mmmm, it feels so good...you are warm and smell so good, I feel like almost falling asleep.", he purred, nuzzling into Yibo's neck crook and snuggling even closer to his body.

"You can nap, if you feel like, I am awake enough to hold you!  
Actually I was never more awake than now, each cell from me is setted on highest alert, ha, ha, ha!"

That is how Wei WuXian found them when arrived almost an hour later, along with his boyfriend, both driving two different cars.

"What a fu*k Xian Xian, what took you so long?  
We have almost converted into two frozen snowmen!  
Didn't you notice that it's snowing?", Yibo shouted, blowing onto his red hands, before rubbing and blowing warm breath on Zhan's hands, too .

"Sorry for the lateness, but my Lan Zhan suggested us shop a few things that you guys might need for your crazy late Valentine's Day.  
You know: some food, wine, chocolate, lube, condoms, things like that."

"No need for those!", Zhan snapped, with his cheeks on fire, not from the cold wind, though.

"Awww, aren't you adorable?  
Look at your red cheeks, you are freezing!  
You have no idea how happy you make me for coming into my friend's lonely life!  
Bobo, why don't you introduce us?", Wei WuXian squealed, startling Zhan when pulling him into his embrace and started to rub his back, like trying to get him warmed.

"Xian Xian, what a hell, behave yourself!  
He is my moronic best friend Wei WuXian, and he is his boyfriend Lan Zhan, and he is...my new friend Xiao Zhan.  
Lol, I just noticed that I'm surrounded by Zhans!"

"Nice to meet you lao Xiao, I apologize if I was out of the place with something!  
It's just that I want my best friend to find his happiness, same as me!", Wei WuXian smiled at his boyfriend, while vigorously shaking Zhan's hand.

"Enough, Xian Xian, release his hand already!  
We need to get at the lake and install the tent before getting dark.  
Come Zhan Zhan, let's get in the car!"

"Zhan Zhan?  
Your new friend my aSs!  
Baobao, you are so smart, thank you for suggesting me to shop those things, there will be highly needed!", Wei WuXian whispered in his boyfriend's ear with a huge grin on his face."  
  
"Take my car and I will go back with my Zhan Zhan's car.  
The tent, stove and sleeping bag are in the trunk, and everything we shopped it's on the back seat.  
The gas tank is full, go now and BoBo, I'm so happy for you!  
Have fun guys, happy Valentine's Day!  
And BoBo, take care of the baby!", Xian Xian whispered, giving a friendly slap on Yibo's back.

"I will take care of him, of course, you don't need to tell me!  
Bye guys and thank you for everything!", Wang Yibo replied, shutting the car door behind him.

While warming the engine he hardly heard Wei WuXian's screamed words:  
"I was not talking about YOUR baby, but about my baby, I meant: take care of my car, my baby car!"

Yibo laughed at Lan Zhan giving a hard slap to the back of Xian's head:  
"So, the car is your baby, not me?"

"Yeah, served you right, idiot!", Yibo laughed more.

"I like your friends!", laughed Zhan, too.

"I hope you don't like my friends more than you like me.  
Are your hands getting warmer? ", he asked, taking Zhan's hand and placing both their linked hands onto his thigh, not bothering to hide the huge smile spread onto his face...  
  
His smile grew even bigger at Xiao Zhan's request:  
"Can I have a selfie with you?"  
  
And he leant his rosy cheek against his shoulder...

Wang Yibo was feeling happy like he didn't feel for a long time ago, maybe like he never did.


	7. 05 It's soon getting dark...

The atmosphere from Xian Xian's car was like when primary school boys were going on a holiday trip: cheerfulness, happy mood and much fun.  
They talked, laughed, they even sang along with the radio music, and shared all kinds of thoughts and stories from their private lives, trying to know each other more closely.

When Zhan got suddenly silent, Yibo lowered the music volume:   
"If you are sleepy, you can take a nap." 

"No, I'm not sleepy.  
I was just recalling how when I woke up in the morning, I almost gave up on this Valentine's Day for single people trip.  
Especially because I didn't like how it's called, sounding too depressive and sad.  
And look at me now!  
Thank you, BoBo! I feel so good, so...happy!  
I don't even remember the last time I had so much fun. Maybe in my childhood.  
And now I'm really excited about this camping trip.  
Fwaa, you should turn lower the heater, it's already too hot in here.  
Where are we going to camp, actually?", Xiao Zhan asked, removing his beanie and sweater. 

"It's a pretty unknown lake at the foot of a mountain. There is a small forest, too, at the edge of the lake.  
You will love it, I used to camp there with my friends before and after hiking on the mountain, in my college days.  
Put the sweater on the back seat, you will get even hotter, if holding it in your lap.  
Mmmm, it's the first time I see you without a beanie, your hair suits very well your milky smooth skin, your hair looks very soft, ermmm...", Yibo mumbled, keeping only a hand on the wheel and reaching out his free hand to touch the flustered boy's hair and to caress his indeed smooth, cheek.

Zhan kept fanning himself, hoping for the hot flushes flaming his cheeks, his neck and his whole skin, to fade away.  
Why was he even blushing? Because of the too high temperature from the car or because the other's touch was giving him breathing problems, for some unknown reasons?  
He needed to do something or else BoBo could notice how much he was affected by a simple touch. 

"I will put, now, the sweater back there.", he spoke in an almost inaudible voice, unbuckling his seatbelt, standing on his knees on the car seat and bending over the seat's backrest.

"Aren't you hungry or thirsty?  
Search in the pocket of my backpack, there is a bottle of juice and a bag of peanuts.", Yibo said, slowing down the speed.

While rummaging for the backpack between the other many bags, Zhan was taking note with his peripheral vision, about the driver's eyes that were plastered onto his aSs sticking up in the air.

Zhan had finally found the backpack and he was just above to pass it over the backrest, when his body was jerked violently as the driver abruptly stepped on the brake.

He yelped in surprise, but the most he got shocked at the hand squeezing hard his aSs cheek!

"What a...?!", he shouted, glancing puzzled at Yibo while thudding back in the front seat with the backpack in his arms.

Wang Yibo, who was now ten times more flustered than Zhan was before, started to speak fast and with no pause:  
"I'm so sorry Zhan Zhan!  
The thing is that I almost killed a rabbit that appeared out of nowhere in front of my car, and I had to brake. Because rabbits are cute, innocent animals, who don't deserve to die hit by cars..."

"What a heck are you rambling there, BoBo?!  
I am more curious about why you did grab my aSs, oh my god, ha, ha!", Zhan choked in laughter, bur right after getting overly embarrassed, not only because of what the other did, but also because of his own words.

"Oh, that?  
I tried to protect you from not falling backward at my sudden brake.", Yibo answered with the most innocent face he was able to pull off.

"Yeah, right, and you didn't find any other part to hold me, but only my aSs, ha, ha, ha!  
If I wouldn't know what a gentleman you are, I would suspect you for...for...forget it, nothing, I was just joking.", Xiao Zhan stumbled in his own words.

"First of all, I'm not as gentleman as you would think I am.   
And secondly, it was not my fault for grabbing that specific part of you.   
Your aSs was the most prominent from yourself and the closest to my hand to hold on."

"Are you trying to say that I have a big aSs, that my aSs is too fat?", Zhan raised his voice, joking and not joking.

He quaffed almost a half from the juice bottle before handing it to the driver.

What if BoBo really thinks about him that he is too fat?  
Yu Bin often told him he could lose some weight, especially from his bloated face and his fat butt...  
But why does he even bother so much with his new friend's opinion about his body?

"Whaat?  
Not at all!  
Actually your behind is the hottest piece of aSs I have ever laid my eyes on.  
That poor rabbit's life was in danger exactly because of your hot aSs!", Yibo chuckled, while glancing shortly at Zhan Zhan who was adorably tapping his cheeks, giving him again the urge to...to...to just grab him and kiss the hell out of him!  
Fu*k!  
Fu*k!  
He was falling in love!

Yibo inhaled sharply when Zhan locked his eyes with his, and tried to hide the disturbing thoughts spinning in his brain, behind a cheeky grin:  
"What?!  
If you don't want your aSs to be grabbed, then you shouldn't stick it in my face!"

"Who said I didn't want you to grab it?", Zhan smiled, playing along and batting his eyelashes in an exaggerated flirty way.

He laughed even harder, especially at Yibo's startled facial expression:  
"Chill down, BoBo, I was only joking around, ha, ha, ha!"

"Maybe you did, but I was not.  
Joking, I mean.", Yibo smiled and sighed at the same time.

~Wang Yibo's thoughts~

In what kind of a shit did I get myself into?  
What if I'm falling in love with a man who has just ended a relationship, a man who is now overly vulnerable.  
Even if Zhan Zhan would accept getting involved with me, I would be nothing more to him than a rebound love.  
...Love?  
What got into you, Wang Yibo?  
Since when do you care about these kinds of bullsh!ts?  
Love!!!  
You are here in the middle of nowhere, alone with a beautiful human being, owner of the hottest body existing, a gay man on top of that!  
Get your sh!t together, my dear Wang Yibo, and just fu*k the hell out of him!

  
-000-

  
  


~Xiao Zhan's POV~

I don't know why, but he suddenly went completely silent for the last minutes of the ride.  
Did I scare him with my flirting joke?  
But did I joke when flirting?  
Of course I like him very much, how could I not?  
He is such a perfect prince charming, treating me so sweetly from the very first moment we've met.  
Not talking anymore about how handsome and insanely attractive he is.  
But that's all, I just like him, I can't possibly fall in love with him.  
Can't I?  
No, no!  
First of all he is straight!  
Is he?  
Actually he never said it, and my gay radar seems like being broken.  
Should I ask him straightforwardly?  
But why should I care?  
Xiao Zhan, get yourself together, you have just exited a long term relationship, your heart is still vulnerable and your mind is too disturbed for thinking lucidly! 

My train of thoughts was cut off by the car's sudden halt.  
I didn't even notice that we have already made it to the camping spot.

We hurried to install the tent, even though our hungry stomachs were rambling in protest.  
Good thing that it was a really professional tent.  
I have never seen one like this, it must have cost a sack of money, because it has almost set it up by itself.

We stretched out the thin self-inflatable mattress. It was only about two or three inches thick, but seemed fairly comfortable.

"Thank you Xian Xian for not forgetting to buy some dry firewood.   
I will make, now, the fire in the stove, but we will have to pick some more woods from the forest after eating.  
There might be not enough only these two bags.", Yibo said, not letting me help him with the fire.

We didn't have to cook or warm up the food for now, because his nice friends bought sandwiches and packed even two thermoses, one with hot tea and one with hot coffee.

"Ah, I didn't even notice how hungry I was, your friends were very thoughtful.  
We have here everything needed for more than three days of camping, not only for one night.", I spoke with a stuffed mouth, just ignoring the small piece of pickle sliding down my chin.  
I was too hungry to take into consideration the good manners code, anyway. 

"Today is Saturday, we could stay for three days, then, if we enjoy it too much.   
Of course, only if you could skip classes on Monday and Tuesday.", he said, starting to crawl from where he was sitting on the mattress, towards me, like a damn predator feline. 

I swallowed the food quickly without chewing it completely, and gulped a whole bottle of water, after.

"What are you doing?", I asked in a strangled voice, looking at him cross-eyed when his face got only two inches away from mine.

My lungs must have suffered a sudden shrinking, because I couldn't breath at all when he picked up the piece of pickle from my chin...

WITH HIS FU*KING LIPS!!!

He chewed it slowly and swallowed it audibly, all that time not moving an inch away, but staring into my eyes.   
His gaze lingered slowly from my eyes to my mouth, to my eyes, to my mouth again.  
I unconsciously stared at his lips, and felt myself trembling in anticipation.

I don't even know how everything has happened, which one from us lent forward or who made the first move.   
All I know is that we were kissing!

Before my mind got completely blank, I saw through fluttering eyelids that he was gradually closing his eyes as getting closer.   
He let his hot breath touch my lips, and when I found myself leaning forward, he pulled back just a little, giving me a stomach ache with his tease.

  
Wow, he was good!  
Besides that he is a "prince charming", I understood as well that he is an experienced and skillful lover, too.

I could tell that both of us have had our eyes completely shut when our lips met in a light, but lingering press.  
He kissed lightly my upper lip, then my bottom lip.  
A short, soft peck, followed by a few more short pecks, until his lips remained pressed onto mines longer than a simple peck.

  
I felt a warm hand cupping my heated cheek and the other hand on my nape, pushing me closer to him, as he kissed me with mouth opened widely, bringing me to a fevered pitch, where I could no longer control myself.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, tilted my head and tugged at his bottom lip with my teeth, before giving it a strong suck.  
His deep, low growl got me even more aroused and more confident that he was enjoying this as much as I did.

He varied passionate open mouth kisses and head tilts with in and out tongue plunges, bringing me to the point of desperately wanting him.

At some point, he stopped, pulled back a bit, stared straight into my eyes with a small smile on his face.

"You are a good kisser.", I smiled back, biting my lower lip.

He didn't wait more but kissed me again, this time slower, more erotically, drawing his tongue across my lips, before exploring the inside of my mouth in a light licking motion.  
I heard myself moaning deeply when the tip of his tongue lightly tickled the roof of my mouth and swirled around my own tongue, before giving it a strong suck.

Our breaths were getting heavy and heavier.

I knew it was time to set my excitement OFF and my brain ON , when I felt his hands slipped under my sweater to slide up and down over my bare back, then squeezed my aSs, while grinding our fronts together.

He must have felt my inner turmoil, that he halted abruptly and pecked my lips one last time, before calmly standing up and pulling me up with him:  
"It's soon getting dark, we should go now to pick some firewood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: It's soon getting closer...Closer to the real stuff 😉


	8. 06 A helpful friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are not allowed or you don't want to read Mature Rated content, you can still read the chapter up to this sign:  
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Warning🔞!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~Xiao Zhan's POV~

After putting out the fire in the stove, we went outside, neither of us mentioning what had just happened.

"We are so lucky that the forest is a birch forest.  
This white birch bark is the best for firewood, it's not wet and it's burning perfectly.", BoBo spoke, while opening the car door for me.

I thought that we would walk , but he explained that the road along the lake, leading to the forest, it's landscaped.  
  
He kept talking while driving:  
"But it's a pity that it's only February and the forest will look kind of depressive. If it would have been at least March, we could have found mushrooms and even flowers.  
Birch forest is much more attractive in spring and summer, but the most beautiful is in the autumn time.  
You will love it, much more for sure, when we will come in autumn, the colors are amazing.  
Am I boring you? Just tell me to shut up, if you are fed up with my nature rambling."

"No, no, it's fine, I love it. But how come you know so much about trees and stuff?", I smiled widely, because of two main reasons.  
One, I was grateful to have him rambling on. It saved us from an awkward conversation about our making out session.  
And two, I smiled because of that: "...when we will come in autumn"...

He started telling me stories from trips with his friends.

I loved how his whole face was getting enlightened while talking:  
"Wow, you are really passionate about nature, I envy you.   
The only trips I attended in nature were when I was a kid, in elementary school years.  
I have no clue about mountain hiking, camping or ocean diving. All that stuff you are talking about, sounds to me like scenes cut from books or movies, not from real life."

"Do not worry, I can teach you...  
I can show you the wooorld   
Shining, shimmering splendiiid", Wang Yibo started to sing.

I joined him, and we sang together:  
"A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you"

My heart almost broke my rib cage when he repeated the last verse in a whispered voice, while taking one of my hands and pressing a soft kiss in the hollow of my palm.

"Errmm, BoBo, can I ask you something?", I encouraged myself.

"Of course, but before asking, promise me that you will let me show you the world, no matter what."

"No matter what?  
What is that supposed to mean?", I asked, puzzled at his wording.

"I mean, I want us to come here together in the autumn, no matter if you will get back together with the jerk.  
I noticed how scared you got when he pretended to kill himself, I think you are still in love with him.  
But, even if you two will get back together, we could still be friends, don't we?", he glanced at me with hopeful eyes, not letting go to my hand, but interlacing our fingers together.

  
Ouch! That hurt!

  
I withdrew slowly my hand from his, and tried to prevent my voice from cracking:  
"Friends...yeah...We could be friends...  
But, what a hell are you talking about?  
I could never get back together with Yu Bin!  
Yes, our relationship was special, but I'm not in love with him, I can now be honest to myself and admit that I have never been, actually.  
I don't think that it could be called love, that kind of love, the feeling that he was my responsibility to take care of him.  
Of course, I was scared when he threatened to kill himself.  
That would have meant that the three years of psychological therapy were not effective enough.  
Yu Bin was a very sick person, and I think he still is.  
But I have no more strength remaining in myself to keep on taking care of him.  
Especially not after meeting you.  
Yes, you! Don't look at me like this!  
When I met you I had a sudden revelation, that maybe I should have the right to think about my own happiness, too, not only about others' well being.  
I will tell you about Yu Bin and me , later, if you are curious, but now let me ask you the thing I wanted to know since a while: why didn't you tell me that you are gay?  
Because you are gay, aren't you?  
Otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me. At least not the way you did."

"I didn't tell you, because you asked only about Wei Wu Xian, not about me.  
I didn't think you were interested in my person.  
And I kissed you, because I felt the need to kiss you. Not only on that particular moment, but from the first time we've met.  
Zhan Zhan, I like you very much, I really do...I like you so much that I'd be content with being only good friends, if we can't be more.  
Also, I admit that I want you very much...I mean, the urge and need to have you are eating my guts..."

"You mean, you want to be my friend, but a friend who fu*ks me?", I asked in irritation. An irritation mixed with hurt.

"Zhan Zhan, please don't feel offended.  
Of course that I'd like to be more than friends, but I don't want to be your pickle.  
Maybe I'd accept it if it would be for someone else, but Zhan Zhan, understand that my feelings for you are something special, the kind I've never felt for anyone else before, and I couldn't bear the pain.", he spoke in a soft tone of voice.

"To be my pickle?!!!"

"Did you never eat so much cake or sweets, that you got nauseated and felt the need to have a bite of something sour?  
When it happens to me, I always eat a pickle.  
But after I feel better, I go back to eating again the cake or the sweets.  
As much as I like pickles from time to time, my favorite will remain the sweets.", he smiled with a sad smile, taking both of my hands in his, after stopping the car.

"Oh, I understand now.   
You think that Yu Bin was my cake, and you would be a rebound lover to me, and after a while I'd go back to him.  
I admit that somehow I feel strange not being with Yu Bin anymore after three years.  
I've never been apart from him since that day when I saved him from being killed by his homophobic step father, and maybe I'm emotionally unstable right now, but...  
But I have no intention to go back to him.  
On the other hand, maybe it would be too soon for someone new to deal with me.  
I wouldn't want to hurt you in any way, but at the same time I don't want to lose you.  
I like you, BoBo, very, very much...And I'll honestly admit that I want you, too.  
But, yeah there are so many but... But I don't want to lose you as my friend.  
Therefore I think it wouldn't be alright for us to have sex, as much as I'd like to."

And that way we both agreed, with a handshake, to remain exclusively good friends.   
Friends who will drink a coffee together, maybe more often than occasionally, not as Yibo said that he usually does with his sex partners after one or a few fu*ks.

Both of us tried hard to pretend that our decision was the right one and we were satisfied with being just good friends.

For a while that was relatively easy: we cooked, more like we warmed up on the stove some canned meat, we ate and drank some wine, we had fun laughing at Yibo's stories from his trips, we spent good time like usually two friends would do.  
His skills and humor in telling stories are captivating.  
Actually, I didn't find, yet, anything about this guy to not captivate me.

It happened only one thing that disturbed me and got me emotional somehow: he brought in his backpack the piece of my homemade chocolate that I gave it to him, when we first met...He didn't throw it.  
We ate it together, while I was overly praised for my cooking talent.

It was easy to act like we were just two trip buddies, to act like we were not being sexually and spiritually attracted to each other.  
Yeah, it was easy, but only until it was the time to go to sleep.

We've bravely washed up, outside, with water from the lake, cold like Satan's heart, and for brushing teeth we warmed some water on the stove.

To give me some time alone, he made himself busy with stretching the cover sheet over the car.

I closed the zip of the tent, stripped down, put on my sleeping oversized shirt, and crawled into the sleeping bag, praying that he would not notice my "weird" sleeping outfit.  
Weird to others, but not to me.  
I can't give up on my sleeping habit, nothing feels more comfortable than sleeping wearing nothing underneath an oversized pajama shirt.  
Everyone should try it!  
But this time I made an exception by wearing a pair of clean briefs too, given to the circumstances.

By the time he came inside, I pretended on sleeping. It was for the best to avoid more awkwardness between us.

I heard him putting some more wood in the stove and unzipping his backpack, probably for getting his pajamas.  
  
The sleeping bag was double, for two persons, indeed, but still pretty narrow.  
Even though I crumpled myself at the furthest edge, when he crawled inside, his chest was practically plastered to my back.  
I tried to refrain myself from shuddering at his disturbing proximity.

"You are still shivering from that damn ice cold water.  
But don't worry, soon you will get warmed up, we will keep each other warm.  
I had in the trunk an empty aluminum canister which I filled with water and put it on the stove. That way we will have warm water in the morning.  
Are you asleep?", he whispered, rising straight up into the air the thin hair from my nape and from my whole body with his hot breath ghosting the back of my neck, and his arm thrown over my waist.

I answered nothing, but it was harder and harder to pretend that I was sleeping, especially when I learned that he was wearing nothing on his upper body.  
I knew that because when he slipped his arm underneath me, and his other arm across my upper arm, my skin came into a straight contact with his bare chest.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Warning[🔞](https://emojipedia.org/no-one-under-eighteen/)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh, my god, the thought of his almost full naked body laying inches behind of me, combined with his enticing scent filling my nostrils and his hand burning my skin through the thin fabric of my sleeping shirt, all these overwhelming emotions were giving me a strong electric charge all around my c0ck!

I tried to make it go away, but his sex god aura was working like a magic over me. My c0ck was growing on its own.

I sighed in relief when his breathing started getting gentle and rhythmic, a sign that he might have fallen asleep.

But I still could smell his distinct scent, a mixture of his discreet cologne, fresh soap, mint toothpaste, wine and manly musk, which had my d!ck twitching in my underwear.

My manhood was hard as a rock and started to ache a bit.

I listened a few more seconds at his breathing and decided to take the risk.  
I reached down to squeeze myself, just a little, as to relieve the ache.

The pain subsided a bit in intensity and I was finally able to try on drifting away into sleep.

It was only a few minutes later that BoBo's hand moved gently onto my side.   
I froze, pretending that I was deep asleep.   
His hand rested on my hip, not moving.   
I thought that he was asleep, maybe he was just moving in his sleep?  
Even if he didn't move anymore, his hand resting on my hip brought me back where I was before, meaning hard again.

But I still tried again to fall back asleep, when slowly, almost imperceptibly, his hand started moving. Gently caressing upward my side waist, then downward my hip.  
Now I was fully awake yet stayed completely still.

What should I have to do?   
Stay frozen?  
Remove his disturbing hand?  
Wake him up?  
Change my position?  
I was wide awake by now, painfully aroused and more than a little afraid of the feelings going through me.  
Wasn't me the one coming with this idea of not having sex together?

While musing at what I should do, his hand went slowly across my hip, down to my stomach.  
I could swear that his hand bumped onto the tip of my raging hard c0ck.  
I don't know if accidentally or not, but the tip of his fingers got a few buttons from my sleeping shirt, undone, and his hand was now caressing the bare skin of my stomach.

My entire focus was on that hand, ever so softly brushing my stomach just above my engorged bulge.  
I could feel precum flowing out of me and I was terrified that even through my briefs, it might have gotten onto his hand. 

His hand moved up to my chest, getting all the buttons undone in its way...my too worn out sleeping shirt with too loose buttonholes, must to be blamed.  
I could feel his breath getting heavier and brushing the crook of my neck, as his body moved quietly closer to me.

I was certain by now that he was not asleep, when he pressed lightly a finger tip onto a nipple, then rubbed small circles on the area, rolling the hardened nub.  
I gasped when he moved to my other nipple and rubbed it, tugged it, pinched it between his forefinger and thumb. 

"Shhhh," he whispered so quietly that I thought that I might have imagined it. Maybe I was imagining the feather-like kiss onto my exposed shoulder, too.  
How could my shoulder have gotten bared, anyway?

All doubts that I might have imagined, had vanished when his hand went down and didn't stop at my stomach.

His fingers explored up and down the length of my stiffen member, before giving it to the swollen bulge, a gentle, but expert squeeze.

The feeling was so intense that I couldn't help but jerked up. 

"I know that we agreed for no sex, and for remaining just friends, but taking care of that, can't be called as sex, but just a little help.  
What are friends for, if not for helping?", he spoke hoarsely, gently rolling me over, onto my back.

At that point it was too late for me to say or do something to stop what was about to happen.  
Especially at the sight of his beautiful face glowing from the flickering fire from the stove, and his intense eyes penetrating my soul.

He unzipped the sleeping bag and laid onto his stomach, between my parted legs.

Only the thought alone, that his eyes were checking out my bulge was already an unbelievable turn on for me.  
I closed my eyes when his hand rubbed up and down my length through the briefs fabric and squeezed it a few times, before reaching inside and pulling my c0ck free.  
He tugged down my underwear, and parted again my legs, even wider.  
His fingers wrapped around the base and started stroking my shaft up and down, while rolling my balls in their sack with his other hand.

I raised my head and saw him at the weak light coming from the stove, gazing at me intently, from under his waved bangs, while his meaty lips clamped around my inflated tip leaking with precum.  
Fireworks were going off in my c0ck.

His hardened tongue was tickling and poking the small slit of my head, in the same pace with his hand gently twisting and stroking the skin of my shaft.

I grabbed the sleeping bag fabric in my fists and growled when he suddenly engulfed my whole length in his hot mouth to the tilt, in one move, and started bobbing his head. 

"This is so wroong.  
But feels so goood.", I uttered in an incomprehensible growl.

He might have replied something because his mouth and throat vibrated around my d!ck, getting me close to the point of exploding. 

"Didn't I tell you, it will help?", he spoke in a higher pitched voice than his usual voice, after taking out my length from his mouth, and started stroking it in a fast pace.

Then he put his mouth back onto my throbbing d!ck and sucked stronger than a vacuum muzzle.

He sucked me for a long time, alternatively with licking my length, or sucking my balls, but never allowing me to cum.   
Whenever I was getting close he would pause and give me time to come down from the peak.   
God, he was good!  
I have imagined before that he would be not only a perfect "prince charming" and a perfect kisser, but a perfect lover, as well.  
But I could only imagine, as I will never get to know how good he is as a lover, because we are only friends who will never make love.

My dark thoughts died as quickly as they came, when he lifted my legs and propped them onto his shoulders.  
He stopped stroking me only for a few moments when he used his hands for pulling wide apart my aSs cheeks.

His hand went back at stroking my shaft while his tongue started pressing and licking in small circles the rim of my entrance.

I was never a vocal lover, therefore I got somehow surprised when I heard myself moaning and cursing loudly, at his tongue fu*king in and out my anus in the same pace with his hand strokes.

After a while, I couldn't control my body anymore, my hips bucking and my back arching, as long ropes of sticky juice were hitting my chest and my face. 

He elicited a pleased noise, as he took into his mouth my spasmodic c0ck head and sucked me dry.

I dug my fingers in his thick, messy hair and pulled him up for a kiss.

"As I've expected you are amazingly tasty.  
How could you not, when you are such a sweet, cutie pie? ", he whispered against my lips, and kissed his way down my neck.

"BoBo, thank you for..."

But he cut my words in a sensual, slow tongue kiss, speaking only when we had to stop from the need of air:  
"Don't thank me, I was just helping a friend.  
Besides, you were not the only one who had fun. I enjoyed it, too. A lot!"

"I see, but, my friend, at least, allow me to return you the service, let me help you, because I can feel that you need it.", I smiled, reaching out for another kiss and pressing my thigh against his enormous bulge to make my point.

But...to my extreme dismay, he stood up abruptly and put on some random clothes, before storming outside, without a word.

What a fu*k?!  
What did I say, what did I do?!  
Where did he go?!  
What a fu*k did it just happen?!  
  



	9. 07 Busted! /part 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I will split chapter 07 in two parts, as it got too long. The second part will be posted tomorrow!

I just laid there motionless for long minutes.  
But when I heard a rustling indicating that he might be removing the car cover sheet, I panicked.  
Was he planning to drive away, just like that?  
Was he planning to leave me here to be eaten by who knows what wild animals and die alone in the middle of nowhere?

I forced my bare feet in my boots and grabbed the coat in my way, not wasting any more time searching for my underwear, and rushed outside.

It was a full moon night with a starry sky, therefore I was able to note that Wang Yibo was indeed working at partially removing the car cover sheet.  
I decided to take advantage that he was on the other side of the car and didn't notice me yet.

My bare legs were freezing, but the adrenaline was giving me the needed strength.  
I crouched and sneaked to the car door...No way I was letting him leave without me!

By a lucky chance, the back seat door was slightly open.  
So he didn't hear me when I crawled inside and crumpled myself on the car's floor, pulling the coat over my head.

I stifled a gasp that almost left my mouth when the driver's door opened and a gust of cold wind blew over my bare legs already paralyzed from coldness.  
I suppose my brain was not completely frozen, as I reached out and pulled the door closed at the same time when he slammed the driver door shut.

Thank god that the first thing he did was to switch on the heater at its highest.  
  
When the loud music filled the car cabin, I dared to move a bit and tug half from the coat under my frozen knees.  
I peaked between the two front seats and noticed that he had the earbuds in his ears.  
While he warmed-up the engine, I crawled up and lied on the backseat bench, taking advantage that he could not hear me.

I covered myself as much as I could with the coat, waiting for the car to move off, any moment, while cursing myself for trusting a complete stranger...And even falling for him!  
I should have listened to him, when he said he is not that much of a gentleman as I'd think he is, damn!  
So what if he is a gentleman, a handsome one on top of that?  
Ted Bundy was a handsome dude, but that didn't stop him from killing, cold blooded, more than 100 women, after making them fall in love with him.  
  


I freaked out when I heard him growling my name in a very strange voice, sounding more like a prolonged 'Ahm...ZhanZhaannnn'.  
Oh my god, he spotted me and he is mad, what to do now?  
What if I am part of a sadistic, psycho serial killer's plan who brought me in this isolated place to kill me, to torture me?  
Hmm, but what kind of a torture is that: a mind-boggling blow job?

While having all those scary thoughts spinning in my panicky brain, I abruptly stood up onto my butt, deciding to fight for my life!  
I was just outstretching my hand to open the door and bolt as fast as I could, when he uttered again my name, this time in a muffled, heavy breathed moan.

I tried to beg him to spare my life, but I was so scared that the words got lost somewhere in between my throat and lips, so no sound came out.

I bent and shoved my head between the front seats.  
To my supreme shock, my view was not welcomed by a knife, an ax or any other tool that an usual serial killer would be holding.

Instead of those, I did get an eyeful of the biggest erection I have ever seen!

Shitting hell! He was actually jerking himself, while growling and moaning my name!

I couldn't take my eyes away: his gorgeous, huge d!ck, covered in a slick layer of his own semen, was glistening in the moonlight like a lighthouse in the night!

Luckily he was not aware about my presence.

I looked up, to be mesmerized with his beautiful face bathed in the revealing moonlight that was pervading through the side car window.  
His eyes were fluttering closed and his half panting lips were keep chanting my name, like a mantra.

His winter jacket was wide opened and the jeans were rolled down to his ankles.  
His other hand was roaming over his bare torso, playing with his nipples then with his balls, as he gradually stroked himself, faster and faster.

After a while he started breathing erratically while raising his hips and muscle bottom out of the driver seat, bouncing up and down, and bending forward with his left arm slung over the steering wheel.

It wasn't until he cried out and I saw the result of his impressive climax, that I realized that I had my fingers wrapped around my own rigid member.

I tightened the hold on myself at the sight of the long, powerful jets of semen, hitting everything around, from the wheel, the window car, to his chest and the headrest cover.  
I don't know how I managed not to cry out when a few sticky drops from his juice splashed onto my face and my own d!ck convulsed in the spectacular second orgasm for that day, actually the best orgasms I have had since long time ago.

I shuffled my body back on the backseat bench, trying to still my heart and my breathing as silently as I could, when a hoarse and amused voice broke the slow jazz music running on the radio:  
"Did you enjoy the show, Zhan Zhan?  
Why don't you come here and join me?"

S.H.I.T.! ! !

I guess I am a very healthy person, or else I could have had a heart attack or a massive stroke right there and right then.

There was no point anymore, in hiding under the seats or trying to flee to the woods...

I was so busted!!!

-000-

~Yibo's POV:

I took out the earbuds from my ears and reached over to turn off the radio.  
As I pulled the lever that folds the passenger seat forward, I turned around to look at him.

He shuffled up onto his butt, keeping his eyes in the ground and holding his hands in front of his crotch in a vain effort to hide his hard-on, which somehow refused to go away in spite of the recent release he has had a few moments ago and in spite of the deep embarrassment written all over him.

"Come here, Zhan Zhan, it's much warmer than in the back seats.  
And stop feeling so embarrassed, actually it's me who should feel like that! Especially for not being able to keep it up with our mutual agreement.  
You know, the decision to act and feel like just two good friends.  
I managed somehow to keep in control of my attraction for you, but then you touched me like that...and all my self control got shattered, and I needed to calm somehow my frustration .  
But it's only my fault, I shouldn't have kissed you.  
Oh, my god, you must be freezing!", I gasped while rubbing his cold knee.

He pushed the passenger seat to the front and I hissed in delight when he climbed his cold bare aSs onto my still heated lap, legs wide apart.

I held him tightly and shuffled ourselves in the passenger seat, to prevent the steering wheel from poking onto his back.

His soft, ice-cold palm touching my feverish cheek and his slightly tearing eyes shining brightly in the moonlight, induced me a strong urge to protect him, a need to see him smiling and happy, a desire to give him love: I'm in love with this boy! So damn hard!

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, noticing that he was wearing only his thin pajamas shirt, and pulled him closer for warming him up with my body heat.

He flung his arms around my neck and started to sob softly onto my shoulder:  
"BoBo, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, please forgive me."

"What for?  
Please, Zhan Zhan, don't act like this, do you want to get me crying with you?  
If you are crying because you still feel embarrassed, you should know that I was delighted when I've learned that you were watching me.", I whispered, planting small kisses onto his wet cheek and rubbing his back and his cold, smooth thighs.

"Wang Yibo, I fell in love with you!  
I love you!  
And I'd wish to be with you so badly!  
But, but why would you want to be with me?  
You're so handsome, rich, and charming, and kind, you could have anyone in this world.  
Why would you want to be with an ugly, stupid jinx with bloated face and fat aSs, like me?", he sobbed harder.

I started laughing, getting him at first confused, then sulky.  
He is so cute when sulky.  
I was fast in preventing him at the right moment from smacking me, by ravishing his mouth in a long flurry of hot kisses...not bothering with his slightly moist philtrum from the watery snot caused by his sobbing.  
Nothing about him could disgust me, but I didn't want to have him embarrassed again.

So, I reached out for taking the kleenex box that I knew that Xian Xian was always keeping in the dashboard compartment, and told my cry baby to blow his nose into the paper tissue:  
"So, you fell in love with me. And why are you crying? This is a thing to be happy about and to laugh not to cry!  
What is laughable even more is a strange and funny thing: me who never liked Valentine's Day, I discovered the feeling of love exactly on that day!  
A feeling so real and so new to me.  
I fell in love with you from the first moment I met you!  
I'm crazy for you, I love you my sweet Xiao Zhan!  
And Zhan Zhan, never again let yourself clung onto your ex's disgusting rudeness!  
You are the most beautiful, attractive, the most adorable and the sexiest man on the planet Earth, even beyond the Earth!  
And how could you call yourself a jinx, when you are the best thing that could happen in anyone's life, in my life?  
I love you, please be mine!  
My boyfriend, my lover, my life, be my everything!"

"Oh yes, BoBo, I love you, I want you to be mine and I want to be yours entirely!  
Please take me!", he whispered onto my neck skin, pushing my head against the headrest and pressing his hard length against my throbbing manhood.

Even though he was still sniffing his nose from the sobbing, I could feel that he was no more cold. As for me I was feeling like a tomcat in heats since the first moment he climbed onto my lap.  
Therefore I got rid quickly of my Jacket, then I slightly rolled down his arms, the funny, huge pajamas shirt, and kissed his denuded , round shoulder.

"Zhan Zhan, wait!  
I should go to take the condoms from the tent.  
Lube we already have here. I think Wei Wu Xian bought a tube of lube along with the kleenex box and he forgot it in the dashboard.", I said, taking out from the glove compartment the tooth paste-like lube tube.

He was pressing his hips against mine, sandwiching our joined members between our stomachs, while looking into my eyes and between panting breaths, he said:  
"Only if you insist on using the condom, but let me tell you that I am healthy and clean. From the last time I had sex with...my ex, meaning two months ago, I got a whole set of medical tests when I donated blood for a friend in need, a week ago.  
In addition, I completely trust you that you would tell me if you would have any sort of health issues!  
And, BoBo, I apologize for not trusting you before and for presuming that you are a serial killer."

"Mnnnhha...I am clean and healthy, too...  
But, whaa..aat serial kil...ler ?", I panted hard, while grasping at his shirt and pulling it wide open to reveal both of his cute caramel nipples.  
I moved my hand to tweak one while teasing the other with my tongue.  
His nipples sprang to life under my nibbling, pinching and rolling.

"Don't mind me, ahhh, I will tell you later. Mnhhhaa...", he tried to speak coherently, his groans letting me know that he was enjoying what I was doing to him.

~TO BE CONTINUED TOMORROW~


	10. 07 Busted! / part 02

"Mnnnhha...I am clean and healthy, too...  
But, whaa..aat serial kil...ler ?", I panted hard, while grasping at his shirt and pulling it wide open to reveal both of his cute caramel nipples.  
I moved my hand to tweak one while teasing the other with my tongue.  
His nipples sprang to life under my nibbling, pinching and rolling.

"Don't mind me, ahhh, I will tell you later. Mnhhhaa...", he tried to speak coherently, his groans letting me know that he was enjoying what I was doing to him.

I congratulated myself for using a good brand of soap when we washed ourselves at the lake, when he surprised me with yanking my arms up and burying his face into my armpit hair.

"God, I love your soft armpit hair, so sexy and arousing. And I love your smell. Strong, ripe, masculine and intensely erotic.", he groaned inhaling deeply into my armpit musk scent.

After a while he released my arms and uncapped the lube tube, handing it to me.

He pressed his lips to the side of my neck and my head fell back against the car's side window.  
My c0ck grounded into his and we both writhed in excitement. My hand traveled up his back, feeling each twitch as he pressed me against the already slippery from my sweat, seat leather .

I couldn't wait for much longer, so I spurted lube on my fingers and some inside of his hidden little hole. But only after finding it.

His sexy aSs was the kind of tight aSs whose cheeks you had to spread wide for revealing the treasure spot hidden between them.

He helped me, though.  
Pressing his chest and abs tightly onto mine, he placed his feet aside my hips and folded his long legs with knees on each side of our pressed chests, raising himself a bit.  
I stopped for a moment, to admire his impressive fettle, but he urged me to focus on what I was doing before, by tugging at my bottom lip with his bunny teeth.  
Then he pulled apart his perfect two firm globes, and slightly hissed at the cold gel I spurted inside of him.

"I'm sorry, it will get warmer soon.", I whispered against his delicious lips.

My bunny moaned and I could feel him pucker as I slipped a finger in, then added one more finger at a time, until I was finger fu*king him, in and out, with three fingers at once.

"I'm ready now, I want you inside!", he muttered under his breath, lifting himself more and waiting.

I poured gobs of lube directly onto my erect c0ck, as his fingers surrounded my thickness and started rubbing the slippery substance up and down, from the base to the tip and back, bringing me close to the peak.

I bit his neck and leaned towards his ear:  
"Are you ready, baobao?  
Guide me in, if you are."

He nodded and moved his aSs until I felt my c0ck head centered on his hole.  
Then he moved slightly as the large mushroom pushed inside.  
I supported his weight in my hands placed under his butt as I entered him, gently, only half my length.  
God, he was so tight. My hands squeezed his aSs flesh, in bliss.  
Then I stood unmoved in the spot, giving him time to adjust.

While distracting him with a slow tongue kiss, I could feel him shuddering from pain, but at the same time I could feel him wanting more, when he started sucking, biting my tongue and his fingers started pulling slightly my hair.  
He wanted more and I wasn't going to stop now.

I licked and sucked his lobe, moistening his ear with my whispered breath:  
"Tell me when you are ready for more."

I felt him nodding again, silently giving me approval to go further.

I bucked my hips upward and slid my c0ck all the way inside him, then lifted him in my arms as I started to move slowly, pulling out just a bit, then back in. Then out almost all the way. Then back in.  
The sound that was coming out of me at each slide and thrust was like an animal howl, while he was releasing short, high pitched screams.

I kept whispering to him how much I love him, while swirling my tongue in the shell of his ear, sucking his lobe and biting gently the ear cartilage.  
I have noticed that his ear was one of his most sensitive spots.

I supported my weight in my hands pushed onto the car floor and pounded inside him, increasingly faster and increasingly deeper, causing the car to bounce in sync with our crazy fu*king.  
Leaned backward, with one hand propped onto the steamed glass window, and the other grasped onto my thigh, he was welcoming my thrusts by lowering and rising rhythmically his aSs onto my stiff member, riding me like a champion bull rider.  
I hammered his insides, especially that certain sensitive spot, what seemed like hours, but when I felt his inner walls clenching around me, and his thighs starting to spasm, I decided that I didn't want to be ended. Not yet!

I grabbed his face and pulled him into a long and passionate kiss, before getting myself out from him, and kissing away his questionable beautiful eyes.

But his worry vanished away when I flipped our bodies as he was now standing legs spread each side of the seat cushion, with his upper body bent over the seat backrest, after I removed the headrest...  
I rolled up his oversized shirt, and gawked in awe at the full view of his white, soft, edible, fu*kable, smackable aSs.

I couldn't resist so I slapped it, hard, watching, mesmerized at the way it jiggled for good, long moments.

He arched his back and ripped his shirt off from his body, when I sank my teeth and took a big bite from one of his fleshy buttocks, then sucked the spot, while sliding inside him a digit and tapping steadily his prostate.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist! This magnificent aSs of yours is literally killing me!", I groaned, licking the bruise and trying to soothe the pain.

"Don't be sorry, I liked it.  
I like everything you do to me.  
I could have never imagined that sex could be like this!"

"This is not sex, it's making love.", I murmured against his nape, not recognizing myself anymore.  
When did I become so mushy and creepily cheesy?

I answered my own question: when I fell in love!

I bent on top of him and stamped my marks into his flawless skin. Even the taste of his sweat is delicious.

"I love you, Zhan Zhan!", I grunted while pushing myself slowly but firmly, to the hilt inside of his hot, tight anus, and sliding a hand between his stomach and the backrest.  
I grabbed his pulsing flesh and started to rhythmically pump it. At the same pace with my thrusts.

He mumbled something incomprehensible in reply, or maybe it was just me who couldn't understand, not being able to concentrate with all those intense sensations coursing through my body.

He turned his head requesting for my lips over his half parted ones.  
God, he looks so beautiful, even seen only from his side profile!  
I ravished his mouth in a violent, messy kiss, then sucked onto his pulsing jugular vein like a thirsty vampire.

His grunts converted into prolonged, melodious moans when I changed our slightly aggressive making out into a sensual, slow, but not lesser passionate and intense making love.

I was penetrating him now slowly, in long, deep slides, taking my time and remaining unmoved for a while each time I was buried entirely inside him, as to savor the intimate full contact between our bodies.

I was listening to his breath catching in his throat, each time my head was brushing his prostate.

He was rocking his hips in small circles, his tight hole squeezing and releasing my c0ck as he was grounding his insides into me.

I could feel the texture of Xian Xian's car upholstery wrinkling under my knees as I moved back and forth, thrusting my thick shaft deep into his tight tunnel.

At some point I rocked myself gently upward, adjusting the angle a bit, and pleasantly surprised him by changing the rhythm and speed of my thrusts.  
  
I grabbed him by his shoulders as I started plowing into him, in a deep and fast rabbit fu*king, having him scream while keep hammering his prostate.

The skin to skin slaps mingled with our loud screams, grunts and groans were arousing both of us at the max.  
When my thrusts started growing erratic and his aSs was clamping closed around my d!ck, I knew that we were both close.

I didn't have time to lube my hand, so I spit onto my palm and speeded the stroking of his throbbing c0ck, also the speed and frequency of my thrusts, as I wanted for him to cum first.

I could feel his whole body tensing and his c0ck convulsing in my hand as strong jets of cum were spurted onto the seat backrest.

I pressed my lips onto his heated skin, murmuring countless "I love you"-s while milking the last drop of his orgasm.

Wei Wu Xian will have me killed for sure, for staining his 'baby' car with our love juice, but my death will be worth it!

He pressed his aSs back onto me, his tight hole squeezing me tightly, whimpering and breathing in small pants.

I allowed myself now, too, to have my own release.

After a few more small thrusts, I pounced one hard thrust and I could feel my body shuddering and exploding inside him in strong, long shots as I was filling him with my hot seed.

I felt on top of him in a weak, drained, but overly satisfied human heap.  
My head landed on his shoulder, sweat leaving a damp spot on his skin. I don't think he cared, though, as he said that I smell good.

He rocked his hips back at me, after slipping my flaccid meat, out from him.  
I gasped as the movement of his aSs rubbing against my now sensitive manhood, got me instantly hard again.  
I couldn't believe it!  
Just one second after getting the most amazing orgasm I have experienced in my whole life!

"Zhan Zhan, I think we should save the gas, for the ride back home, and have the next round inside the tent...", I whispered, helping him to sit in my lap, and cupping his lips in a languorous, slow tongue kiss.

"Next round? Is it possible? I never experienced more than one round in one night.  
I can feel our hearts beating in sync.  
Did you know that when you love somebody who loves you back the same strongly, your hearts will start beating the same?", he said, pressing his hot cheek against my heart and planting small kisses onto my chest.

"Really?", I whispered, pulling him tighter in my embrace, if that could be even possible, and kissing anything my lips could meet in their way.

"Not really, I just made this up, but I love how it sounds.", he smiled looking at me with shining eyes like a child who was caught lying, and he was knowing that he will not get punished for his lies, because he is too loved.

He is too loved...indeed!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thus, right there in my friend's steamed car cabin, watched by the shining full moon, I learned what love is and I taught my Zhan Zhan how it's to be loved by the one you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Phew, this was a really long and hard to write smut! 4000+ words!Tomorrow, on the Valentine's Day it will be added the EPILOGUE. Thank you for reading my work, but I would be so happy if you would drop, sometimes, a comment here and there, on my stories.Even a simple : "Hi, I'm here!" would make my day...  
> Lots of thanks to those who have already commented!


	11. 08 Epilogue ( Be My Valentine! )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the images, no matter if pictures, gifs, fanedits or fanarts, belong to their rightful owners.  
> And I'm sorry for not mentioning the owners' names!  
> Anyways, I take no credit for myself, the credit goes entirely to their owners.

A/n: Before anything else, allow me to wish you all, a very Happy Valentine's Day!  
And don't forget what Xiao Zhan has taught us: WE ARE MADE TO LOVE!

💚 💛 ❤️

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Xiao Zhan's POV:

The said next round converted into three or four next rounds...actually I don't even know exactly for how many times we've made love.   
Last night was the most incredible experience I have ever lived in my entire life.  
And I'm not talking here only about the sex.  
Even though the sex was...oh, my god! I couldn't even describe it...I'd have never imagine that it could be like this, so many times in a row, so many different positions, such a strong sensations, and so much overwhelming love.

It's so incredibly amazing to be in love and to feel loved!

Life can be so beautiful!

  
I woke up with these kinds of thoughts spinning in my still foggy brain.  
Even though it wasn't cold at all in the tent, I was still having a chilly feeling that my nakedness was no more protected by the cozy thick sleeping bag, nor by BoBo's warm body glued against mine.

When I have finally brought myself to open my eyes, a wide smile crept onto my whole face at the sight of the man, kneeled at the edge of the mattress, with a slightly steaming canister next to him.

He didn't notice me waking up, as he was busy squeezing a soaked t-shirt over the canister.  
When he started wiping my skin with the warmed up wet clothes, I closed back my eyes, pretending that I was still asleep, as to enjoy the pleasant treat I was spoiled with.

I felt him wiping delicately the crusty spots of dried cum from my forehead and cheeks, which his tongue missed when he licked me clean, last night. 

"You are so beautiful.  
Now I will be no more the only one who have never had a sweetheart.  
Because you are and will be my beautiful sweetheart.  
I love you.", he whispered, kissing gently my humid cheeks.

I melted.

I couldn't resist anymore and wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him in a so desired lips lock, murmuring in the kiss:  
"I am and will be yours as long as you will keep me.  
I love you more."

"I'm sorry for waking you up.  
Good morning, beautiful. Actually it's no more morning, already 12 in the noon.  
Did you sleep well?", he asked, pecking a few more times my lips, before dipping the clothes in the canister and wiping my neck, shoulders, armpits, chest and stomach.

"Your stomach's rumbling tells me that it should be fed up.   
Right after finishing the baby's bath, we should eat something.  
Or eventually you would like a nice morning sex, before that?", he grinned and wriggled his eyebrows, while wiping with the wet clothes my pubic and the area around, but not where I was in the most need to be touched. 

I tried to tell myself that I wasn't anticipating for him to rub my already aroused d!ck and my twitching hole, but my sigh of disappointment when he moved at my feet, gave me away.

His tomcat grin, told me that he was doing it on purpose, so I fought to keep my dignity intact and pretended careless.

After washing my feet and placing them in his lap, he cleaned each of my legs, then dipped the clothes again in the steamy water, but he didn't take it out anymore.

"Done! I finished my baby's bath.  
Now, let me kiss that juicy pout of yours, my cute, sulky marshmallow.", he beamed, crawling over me, from where he was sitting between my parted legs, and connecting only our mouths in a sensual, unhurried slow-tongue kiss.

Then he kissed and licked his way down my neck, chest and stomach.

"Oops! I missed cleaning some spots here and there, and the water must be cold by now...hmmm, what to do, what to do?  
Oh, I know, I have a solution. My mouth is warm enough.", he chuckled, earning from me a hard slap onto his shoulder and a harsh pulling of his messy hair, while gripping his head tightly with my strong thighs.

But eventually I stopped punishing him when he swept his hot tongue over my engorged mushroom, like lapping at his favorite ice cream cone.  
How could I even be so much of aroused after being satisfied by him so many times, for a whole night?  
I guess I can't have enough from him!

"You were right when saying that I'mmm hungry, ohh...so...hoo I want to mnnn...taste you, too.", I spoke in short, erratic pants, when his tongue started poking rhythmically the small crack of my tip.

He understood my request, therefore he switched both of our bodies as I was now straddling him, upside down, facing his magnificent standing up pen!s, and with my knees on each side of his shoulders.  
I gasped in ecstasy when his fingers dug onto the flesh of my aSs and his flattened hot tongue started licking the moist crevice between my pulled apart buttocks.

I didn't stand around, but engulfed his erection in one go, to the tilt, while rolling his balls in their sack with a hand.

His fingers fondling, pressing and rubbing the skin strip between my balls and butt, in sync with his hardened tongue moving in and out my hole, sent currents of pleasure coursing through my whole body.  
I tried my best to imitate his actions, and return the bliss he was giving to me.

I felt very touched when he switched our bodies after a while in the side by side position, as he felt my knees trembling, and he considered that the previous position it was too exhausting for my tired myself.  
  
We both were now laying on our sides, facing each other's member.

I randomly remembered that Yu Bin told BoBo that I am an expert in sucking d!cks, therefore I decided to give my best and show him that my ex was telling the truth.  
Judging by his hoarse grunts and growls, I was doing it the right way.

I gave him the best blow job I knew how, adding some vocal cords vibrations whenever I was clamping around his tip hitting the back of my throat.  
Meanwhile he was fuc*king skillfully my hole with three fingers, and was tapping steadily my prostate, at the same time with giving a strong suck to my c0ck.

We were both using our hands and our mouths optimally, as to bring ourselves high on the ninth cloud of orgasms, for the umpteenth time since we made love for the first time.

It was my first 69 ever, and it felt amazing!

I felt like going to cum soon.  
I knew he was close, too, when his thrusting my mouth grew erratic, in sync with his fingering my hole.  
One more deep thrust and he froze. I could feel his juice shooting and flowing down my throat. Actually I could feel it flowing into my whole body. Like his hot seed was mixing with the blood pulsing in my veins.  
I have never felt as he is able to make me feel!

I have finally allowed myself to get my own release.  
He was still moving inside my mouth in small thrusts, shuddering and gasping, losing control over my c0ck which slipped out from his mouth and started spurting long jets of juice onto his face, while clenching my inner aSs walls around his fingers.

I felt how he grabbed quickly with his free hand my organ and su*ked me dry, while stroking me in a fast pace.

Still breathing hard, he crawled next to me, laying onto his back and pulling me half on top of him with my head against his chest. 

I raised my face for a kiss, running my hand through his waved, messy hair, which I love so much.  
"I'm sorry.", I whispered, when my fingers got sticky from my own cum that must have been reached onto his hair.

"Nothing to be sorry about, baobao, my unruly hair is in need, anyway, for a little wax, ha, ha,ha!", he laughed, licking away a small glob of cum sliding at the corner of his mouth, and molding a straightened horn from a sticky lock of hair.

"You laugh now, my lovely unicorn.  
But your friend will be not as amused as you are when he will get back his expensive sleeping bag, painted in thick bands of white dried cum. And let's not forget about his 'baby' car.", I replied, trying to stay serious, but I burst into laughing along with my goofy unicorn lover.

"At least Lan Zhan, will be no more jealous with my friend's car. But I assure you that Xian Xian will be the happiest! Another sleeping bag can be bought and the car upholstery can be cleaned or even changed, while his friend's happiness is the most important.  
And his friend did find his happiness, indeed!  
A happiness I used to laugh about before, believing that it's just a fantasy, but now I see how real can be.  
Thank you Zhan Zhan, for loving me and for making me happy at last, I love you!", he spoke so passionately, that I felt embarrassed...But I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Ermm, Bobo, I'm so sorry for ruining the moment, but..."

I couldn't finish the sentence that he pressed my lips closed with his own ones, speaking in the kiss:  
"No, Zhan Zhan, no but, please don't say it! Not yet! Please let me be happy for a while, then you can break my heart, later."

I couldn't believe when looked up and his eyes were brimming with tears.  
I grabbed quickly his cheeks into my palms and wiped his tears with my thumbs:  
"What a fu*k Bo baobei?  
After all what did happen between us, how could you believe that I'd be able to break your heart?  
Don't you understand how much I'm in love with you? I don't even know how to measure my love for you.  
I was gonna say: BoBo, I'm so sorry for ruining the moment, but...I badly need to go outside to pee, I can't hold it anymore!"

"Oh, you scared me to death!", he laughed like crazy and kissed me all over my face, squeezing me in his arms so tightly that I almost peed myself.

He stood up, pulling me with him and started dressing me with his sweater, his winter jacket and a pair of sweatpants from his backpack :  
"My clothes are thicker, will keep you warmer.  
I will prepare something to eat until you will come back."

  
"Brrr, it's freezing outside.  
Did you know that it snowed, and there is a layer of snow onto the ground?", I shuddered, almost climbing on top of the stove, when I washed my hands, after coming back inside the tent.

"I know, it snowed the whole night I think.  
Come here, I will cover you with the sleeping bag and will feed you.", he smiled, lifting the sleeping bag kilt and parting his legs.

I felt so spoiled, sitting between his legs with my back propped onto his chest, sheltered at the kilt's warmness and fed like a little baby.

"Baby, I say we shouldn't spend one more night here, the weather might be getting even colder, even though it's almost March, and it shouldn't snow anymore.  
What I am saying, is that after eating, we should take a walk around, to show you the lake and the forest, if it will not getting dark.  
While taking the walk, the stove should get cold, and we will be able to pack and drive home.  
I mean, to go home, and spend the night at my home.  
It will be a nice change to eat a hot, home made food, to make love in a warm bedroom, on a soft, warm bed. Oh, and to take a nice, hot bath in my small Jacuzzi. I'm sure that you will love it, what do you say?"

"But no coffee, at least not that kind of coffee, you told me you used to drink with your fu*k partners, the morning after.  
Okay, we will go home, but only if you will keep your promise to bring me here again when the nature and weather will be more fine."

"Of course, sweetheart, we will come whenever we will feel like, each season or even each weekend if you want.", he replied, trying to feed my mouth with a small slice of ham, but stuffing it in my nostril, instead, losing his focus from the too much excitement.

-000-

  
  


Finally, everything was crumpled in the car trunk, and we were ready to climb in the car and drive off, when he told me to wait a bit.

When he walked further, I assumed that he needed to take a leak, or something.

I was making myself busy with cleaning the dry spots at least from the steering wheel, when he startled me by opening the car door and asking me to come outside.

He was hiding his hands at the back.

"Zhan Zhan, I must confess that I told you a lie, but at that moment I didn't know that it was a lie.  
I told you that I am not romantic, that I hate Valentine's Day, that I don't believe in love.  
It was true, but only back then. Not anymore, though."

He kneeled before me, worrying me that he will get his knees frozen from the cold ground, and took out from behind his back a big snowball, in the shape of heart:  
"Baobei, I know that it's late, and I don't have flowers, nor sweets, jewelry or whatever it's customary, but...  
Xiao Zhan, do you want to be my Valentine?"

"BoBo, you don't need to...You hate Valentine!  
I love you, you don't need, just because I told you that I like this day. I liked it in the past, same as you were not a romantic in the past.", I stammered, wiping away a small tear, when he didn't look.

"That is what I was telling you, the one I was in the past is completely changed into this person that you made me, and I love more the today myself: happy, romantic and very much in love with you!  
Remember that you promised me not to break my heart.  
So, please say yes, be my Valentine!  
Not only for this year late Valentine, but be my FOREVER Valentine!

"YES, YES, YES, I WILL BE YOUR FOREVER VALENTINE! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~

~Story P.S.~

"Hello, Xian Xian, where could we be at this hour? Of course I'm at the office and Zhan Zhan is at the uni, he has classes.  
But you didn't call for checking out our schedules, I assume, whatzup?  
Speak quickly, I have a meeting in five!"

"Hmmm...I was just wondering...  
Okay, you gave me back my car only after a week you came back from the trip, as you told me that your own car got some engine problems...But..."

"What, Xian Xian?  
I hope you got the car today, I sent someone to drive it to your place, because I told you that I'm busy with a meeting.  
Are you feeling regretful now that you borrowed me your car?  
You said you don't need it anyway, because your father is sending his chauffeur to pick you for work each morning, and you don't go out after work, as you trapped LZan Zhan inside of your apartment for a whole week of indoor sex, ha, ha, ha!"

"Yes, I got the car and no, of course I don't regret for borrowing you the car...Just that...  
BoBo, am I starting having problems with my eyes, am I getting color blind sick?  
Oh my god, BoBo, I'm very worried, should I see an ophthalmologist?  
Or maybe a brain doctor or something?  
I know for sure that the sleeping bag's color is baby blue, and the car's upholstery is dark blue, I have even checked out the documents.  
But guess what?  
I now see a light gray sleeping bag, and my baby car is dressed in a dark green upholstery!!!  
Oh my god, Wang Yibo, are my eyes giving the starting signal, am I sick with who knows what kind of illness?  
Am I going to die soon?  
BoBo, my dearest friend, please promise me you'll take care of myLan Zhan, after I'll die, don't let my father to hurt him!  
Promise me BoBo, so I could die in peace!"

"Wei WuXian, you freak, calm down!  
What a fu*k is wrong with you?!  
Nobody will going to die, at least not you, and I hope neither me...I hope you'll not going to kill me after telling you the truth.  
I couldn't give you back the car for a week, because they couldn't change the upholstery sooner as they didn't have the leather in stock and I had to wait for the order to arrive. But they sent dark green leather instead of dark blue, by mistake, and it would have taken one more week to wait for another order.  
As for the sleeping bag, I wanted to buy one baby blue, but I had the same problem as I had with the car, they didn't have in stock blue bags, therefore I bought a gray one.  
But don't worry, I ordered one baby blue, too, it will take one more week, and you will get back your baby blue sleeping bag.  
Xian Xian, I really need now to enter the meeting, I will explain you everything, after work.   
Bye, my friend, and keep it in your mind that your best friend, Wang Yibo, is happy, as you've always wished for!  
Here, I send you the selfie we took this morning, when we woke up."


End file.
